Wife Swap
by Heartily Desire
Summary: Jasper and Bella find a little comfort in each others arms. But what about Edward and Alice?


**Just a one-shot. No plans to continue it. Enjoy.**

-x-

It began eight years and three days ago. That was when I first ended up in bed with my brother-in-law. Edward had no idea who I spent my time with when he was away hunting with Carlisle and the rest of the family, and Alice certainly didn't know who Jasper was with when he said he wanted to 'work on his motorcycle'. Most of the time I was bent over his motorcycle as he fucked me from behind.

Our relationship was odd, but it worked for us. Meeting every week or so kept us sane in our dead-end marriages and it kept our large family together. I don't see anything wrong with doing something for the good of the family, especially if it involved my legs wrapped around a blonde angel as he gave me the best thing I'd ever felt.

"Mom!" my daughter yelled, snapping me out of my day dream. I looked across the yard to where Nessie was coming out of the trees with Jacob. They were holding hands. I'd accepted the fact that they'd progressed in their relationship. Edward on the other hand hadn't been so understanding… "I caught my first bear!" she said happily as she dropped Jacob's hand and ran to me.

I smiled and gave her a gentle hug as she sat beside me, still smiling proudly. "She did great today, Bells. She took it down all by herself. Not even a tear in her clothes, so Alice will be pleased," Jake said, smiling happily at his imprint.

I kissed Nessie's head and glanced back towards the woods as Edward and Jasper came walking out, discussing fighting techniques. A warm feeling filled my stomach at the sight of my lover. His blonde hair was windblown, showing that he'd been running, but his clothes were perfect and his eyes glowed a bright gold. Edward ended their conversation and jogged to me, picking me up and planting a kiss on my lips. The kiss was chaste and held none of the passion that I needed from him. Out of the corner of my eye I glanced at Jasper, who was pretending to pay attention to Nessie's bear story.

I struggled out of Edward's hold then kissed his cheek gently. "Are you and Emmett going out tonight?" I asked curiously as I looked up at his face.

"Yeah. We were going to go find a new 'family' car, and perhaps buy one for Nessie," he replied.

Perfect. Nessie was going to the beach tonight with Jake, Edward and Emmett were going car shopping, Alice and Rose were going to the mall, and Esme and Carlisle were away on their seventh honeymoon. That meant Jasper and I had the house to ourselves.

"What're you going to do this evening, love?" Edward asked.

I shrugged and said, "Just read, or maybe watch a movie." Edward nodded and kissed me lightly before going inside. Jake and Nessie followed him. I looked at Jasper and winked. "Carlisle's office. Tonight," I mouthed to him, then gracefully went up the stairs and into the large house. It was going to be a fun night.

-x-

After Edward left around four, I went to our cabin and changed into some lingerie that Alice had gotten for me to wear for Edward. Needless to say, Edward had never seen it. I wrapped a long, black trench coat around myself, slipped on a pair of five-inch-heel pumps then was out the door. I ran my fingers through my hair as I walked into the Cullen's house and up the stairs into Carlisle's study.

The leather chair was facing away from me but it turned as I shut the door. In the chair was Jasper, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans with the button open. Venom filled my mouth and my core throbbed with need.

Jasper's eyes ran along my body and I knew he was undressing me in his mind. I slowly untied the belt on my jacket, then let it slide from my shoulders until it hit the floor with a small thud. I walked towards him slowly, being sure to sway my hips until I stood in front of him. He reached out and touched the hem of my silk dress that cut off mid thigh.

I slipped my arms out of the straps and the dress slid from my body then pooled on the floor, leaving my body bare. Jasper took a deep breath and pulled my down onto his lap. I straddled his legs and ground my core into his erection, causing him to moan.

Next thing I knew, I was sitting on the edge of the desk and Jasper was pulling off his pants. I moved to take off my shoes, but Jasper grabbed my hand. "Leave them on," he growled, "I want to feel them as I fuck you."

I pulled my feet up onto the desk and rubbed circles around my clit as he undressed. I threw my head back and whimpered as my core got wet. I felt him kneel in front of me and he replaced my fingers with his tongue. I bucked my hips into his face and growled as he sucked on my clit.

"Yesss…" I hissed as I tangled my fingers in his soft blonde locks. I ground my core into his face again, earning a purr of satisfaction from Jasper.

Suddenly he stopped and stood up. I wrapped my legs around him and leaned back on the desktop. I felt Jasper's hard length enter me and my back arched off the desk as a moan escaped my lips. There was nothing I loved more than feeling him inside of me. I gripped his shoulders and closed my eyes.

"I want you to look at me as I fuck you," Jasper said fiercely and I opened my eyes, looking up at him. "Good girl." He smirked and pulled out almost completely, then slammed his length back into me. I cried out and gripped his shoulders harder. He repeated that same movement again but this time it was faster and harder.

"Fuck, Jasper!" I growled, "Just fuck me. No waiting." I raked my nails down his back, making him wince, then he began thrusting into me fast and hard.

With each thrust the tip of his length touched my g-spot, causing my juices to run down my legs and onto the surface of the desk.

"It's been too long since I've been inside of you," Jasper whispered in my ear, "Two weeks is too long to go without being inside of you."

I moaned his name loudly and gripped his hair as I moved my hips with his thrusts.

"Someday Edward will know what I do to you. How I make you squirm just by touching that tight little ass of yours," he continued to whisper, "One day it'll be my ring around your finger."

And with that, Jasper pinned my left hand above my head, causing my wedding ring to ding as it hit the surface of the desk. I dug the heels of my shoes into his perfect ass and panted for air. "I'm yours, Jasper. Only yours," I panted.

Jasper spanked my ass then quickly pulled out of me and turned me over. I hissed as the loss of contact. He spread my legs and ran his fingers along my inner thighs, wiping up my leaking juices. I heard him as he sucked his fingers, moaning in satisfaction. I looked at him over my shoulder and just about came at the sight of him. He then gripped my ass and slammed his length back inside of me.

I gasped and turned my head forward, gripping the edge of the desk. He thrusted into me hard and fast and I pressed my ass into him, making him go deeper inside of me. "Yes, Jasper! Yes! Yes!" I cried out. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to hold off my orgasm.

Jasper put his hand between my legs and rubbed my clit in fast circles. "Come for me, baby," he purred in my ear, "Come for me."

At his words I squirted and threw my head back, crying out in ecstasy. Jasper pulled out of me and I turned around, looking at his cock, dripping with my juices.

I sunk down to my knees and gripped his hips as I took his entire length into my mouth. I hollowed out my cheeks and began to bob my head quickly. Jasper gripped my hair and thrusted, fucking my mouth. I released him with an audible pop then swirled my tongue around the tip. He moaned loudly and I took him into my mouth again and swallowed around his length, knowing that it would send him over the edge. His seed filled my mouth and I swallowed it all as quick as it came. When his orgasm was over, I kissed each of his balls then stood up.

Jasper slipped his arms around my waist and I rested my head on his bare chest. "My beautiful Bella," he whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

"Did you really mean what you said?" I murmured, "Do you really want to marry me?" I looked up at his golden eyes and smiled a bit.

He nodded and kissed me tenderly on the lips. "I'd marry you right now if I could," he said softly.

I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him, clinging to his form body. Jasper sat down in the chair and I readjusted myself so that I was straddling him again. I could feel his erection against my core and it made me smile. That had to be one of the best things about being a vampire: the recovery time.

I impaled myself on his length and grinned. I met Jasper's eyes and saw that he was smiling back at me. "Edward doesn't know what he's missing," he said softly.

I growled at the mention of my husband's name. I pulled off my wedding band and tossed it across the room. "There's no Edward. It's just me and you," I said. I grabbed his hand and pulled off his wedding ring, tossing it away with mine. "Now let me make love to you, baby."

I began to bounce slowly on Jasper's cock, gripping his shoulders for support. Jasper began to move his hips up to meet my own, sending his length deeper into me. "Yes, baby," he moaned softly.

I began bouncing faster and rock my hips more. Jasper gripped my waist and forced me to go faster and harder. I cried out his name and reached down, rubbing my own clit.

"That's so fucking hot," he whispered. I looked down to see that Jasper was watching his length move in and out of me.

"What the hell is going on here?!" a voice yelled behind me. I froze and looked over my shoulder to see a very shocked looking Edward standing in the doorway. He bent down and picked up my ring off of the floor. He looked back to me and I got off of Jasper, turning to face my husband. "So this is what you do in your spare time? You fuck my brother?!" he growled.

Jasper jumped up and positioned himself between me and Edward, shielding me with his body. I put my hand on his back, telling him to not attack Edward.

"How long has this been going on?" Edward asked as he walked further into the room. He looked down at my discarded jacket on the floor, then looked back to us.

"Just over eight years," Jasper replied truthfully. I resisted the urge to smack the back of his head.

Edward nodded and set my wedding ring down on the desk. "Well, that's less time than I've been fucking Alice," Edward said simply.

My jaw dropped and Jasper growled. "How long have you two…?" I whispered.

"Twelve years," Edward replied. He turned and headed for the door. "I'll bring you the divorce papers when you're decent," he called of his shoulder then left the room, leaving Jasper and I in complete shock.

**So, there it is. Review and tell me what you thought. It was my first one-shot.(:**


End file.
